Connections
by r2roswell
Summary: Kara and Maggie have a heart-to-heart. One-shot. Takes place shortly at the end of episode 2x11.


**Connections**

With the day over, Kara sat on the couch cuddled in a blanket and a pillow at her chest and the TV going. She had loved these old black and white romance films. An old soul, her adoptive mother sometimes referred to her as. So many people were wrapped up with the advancements of technology but for Kara it was different. She had seen so much advanced technology all ready back on Krypton so to delve into the films of Earth's past before 4D and CGI was a welcome nuance. She had seen this particular movie plenty of times but she didn't mind it again. After the day she had, some repetition was a relief for the end of the day.

An alien who could grotesquely suck the flesh off people leaving nothing but muscle and fat had been making a mess of National City. Alex had nearly been its next victim but Kara's quick thinking had saved her sister. The one weakness the alien had was metal that did not include iron which was located in human bodies so with the help of her friend Winn the two had created a trap for the creature. With pieces of metal now in its system, the creature could no longer use its ability on people or any living thing.

It felt nice now to sit back and relax after the whole disarray it had caused.

As the movie was a third of the way through, Kara heard a knock on the door. She used her x-ray vision to see who it was. Who needed a peep hole in the door when you could see right through it?

Taking her glasses from the table and putting them on, she made her way and opened the door.

"Maggie," she said in slight surprise.

Her sister's girlfriend smiled at her, "Hey, Kara."

"What's going on, everything okay?"

"I'm not sure," the brunette said to her girlfriend's sister.

"Um, please, come in," Kara said confused by Maggie's surprised visit and without Alex.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm fine thanks."

Kara waited. She could clearly see the girl in her apartment was nervous about something.

"Okay so here's the thing," Maggie began, "and if I'm overstepping let me know and I'll back off, I'll leave. Alex kind of told me about a conversation you two had recently. I normally don't interfere in sibling relationships with girlfriends, things can get kind of…complicated that way but with Alex, well she's different. I care about her, a lot, more than anyone really so I don't want it to seem like I'm getting in the way of you two. I'm not trying to take her away from you, Kara."

Kara felt a lump in her throat as she came to understand which of the conversations that Alex had talked to Maggie about. Of course there had been two of them but the conversation with the White Martian via telepathy to Alex had essentially carried over since Alex saw it as a memory of her own.

"Ah that conversation," Kara said as she walked to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of sparkling water. She gave one to Maggie and the two of them went and sat near each other at the dining room table.

"Yeah, that one."

"Alex didn't put you up to this did she," Kara asked, "She didn't ask you to come talk to me," somehow knowing that she hadn't but still feeling the need to ask.

"No, like I said before I care about Alex and I care about you too, Kara. I'm sorry if I made you feel less important than you are."

"You didn't."

"Yeah, I did," Maggie said with a side look.

"Okay maybe a little. Since we're opening up but I don't know if Alex mentioned to you that I'm adopted."

"No she didn't," Maggie told her which was the truth. She had figured out that Kara was Supergirl all without Alex having to say a word and since Kara was Alex's sister, it only stood to reason that she had been taken in by the Danvers'.

"Well I am. My parents died in a fire when I was a kid. Before that I never had any siblings. My life with the Danvers' was nothing like my old life and my relationship with Alex….she's just always been there so when the two of you started spending more time together it did hurt. I've only wanted for Alex to ever find love and be happy but what I didn't factor in was this aspect of it, how much it would change things. I don't want to undermine your relationship, I'm glad Alex has found you, I just don't think I was ready for it to change this much."

"Kara, nothing's changed in a sense. Alex is still your sister. She would still protect you to the ends of the earth and above it. I know she would because I know her. I've seen the way she talks about you, I've see how disappointed she looks when she feels she's wronged you somehow. I can't come between that and I don't want to. I do know how lucky you are to have been placed with Alex and your parents because of how lucky I am to have found her. I do hope that one day you can see me as a friend and as someone by her side and not as someone in the way."

Kara smiled, "I think I can manage that."

"Besides," Maggie said as a smile formed, "Who could ever stand between Alex and Supergirl?"

Kara's eyes widened, "You…." she then shook her head. "Of course you knew. Alex told you."

Kara took off her glasses knowing there was no point to them now.

"Actually Alex didn't say a word."

Kara looked at Maggie, "She didn't?"

"Nope, in fact she nearly broke up with me for not saying anything."

"She never told me that. When was this?"

"When you went missing a couple weeks ago."

"That was when I was stranded on Maldoria."

"I'm sorry where?"

"Another story I promise. I am figuratively gonna kill Alex for almost ruining her life again for me. So you've known about me for weeks then?"

"It really wasn't that hard to figure out. I am a detective, Kara, it's what I do."

"Alex is right, you are smart. Well I'm glad you know the truth about me, about Alex and me. It'll make working cases together as Kara Danvers and as Supergirl a lot easier."

The two smiled at each other for a moment until the question that had always been itching in the back of Maggie's mind finally revealed its self.

"Okay I gotta ask: why the glasses?"

Kara smiled, "Jeremiah made them for me. They're lined with lead so it helps to suppress my x-ray vision."

"See now knowing that actually makes some sense. And Clark?"

It shouldn't have come as surprise to Kara that Maggie knew Superman was Metropolis journalist Clark Kent but the acknowledgement still caught her a little off guard.

"You'd have to ask him but I'm pretty sure Jeremiah made his too. Jeremiah and Eliza both helped Kal…Clark, learn about his powers long before they helped me."

Maggie's phone buzzed and she apologized. Kara didn't mind so Maggie checked her text.

"It's Alex."

Kara nodded and the two of them got up and made their way to the door.

"Hey Maggie, I know Alex didn't tell you to come tlak to me but the fact that you did, well it, it means a lot so thank you.

Maggie nodded, "You're welcome little Danvers."

Kara let out a small laugh, "Little Danvers?"

Maggie shrugged, "Well I all ready call your sister 'Danvers'. I thought little Danvers for you would work."

Kara nodded and was more than okay with it. To Maggie it seemed that she was still just Kara, that she was more than just a girl with powers and a cape.

"So are we okay," Maggie asked still a little unsure of how the conversation went.

"We're good," Kara said with a smile.

Maggie smiled back, "I'll see you around, little Danvers."

"See ya, Maggie."

* * *

 _ **-END-**_


End file.
